The Story Of RainbowFlyer
by RainbowFlyer73
Summary: When war breaks out between Equestria and Zebra land, I aboard the pony carrier ERN Ponyvill, and this is my story
1. The First Few Days

December 4th 1941

Hello, by seeing this title this is the story of my life in Ponyvill. I have seen a lot in the years I ve been in equestria. I m one of those few with really bad depression and just want to blame everything on myself. When growing up I was home schooled because at the public school I was teased about not having a cutie mark and having bad eye vision. Due to that that drove me close to suicide but I still held on to life, I some times say that video games saved my life. I always hoped on a sandbox game and build huge ships but it seemed that really no pony enjoyed them. That s my back story so lets get on with it I am currently 19 and was just enlisted on to the pony carrier ERN Ponyvill, named after my home town. The pony carrier is not like your average battleship or cruiser, a pony carrier is a ship with just mostly a deck to run off of to gain as much speed as possible. I have a gun harness with two 20 mm cannons. I take the roll of a fighter escort. The tougher Pegasus takes on a bomber role and has two 500 pound bombs but no guns thus us fighter escorts have to protect them. Tommrow is when the ERN comes to port to re arm and refuel and drop off their ponies for new ponies, thus ill be officially in the Equestrian Royal Navy tomorrow.

December 5th 1941 600 hours

The ERN Ponyvill just came into sight, me and my fellow ponies are preparing to head out to welcome the famous carrier. I will write more later.

December 5th 1900 hours

Taws a long day of learning the parts of this famous ship. I been assigned a room by my self because this recruitment wave didn t come with too many ponies. I am also the only one in my flight squadron so I won t be seeing too much action unless more fighter ponies are transferred to my squadron. I was chosen to be a squadron leader due to my famous way of planning out attacks. Will write more later.

December 6th 400 hours

Just woke up and have a few munites to write. I had a crazy dream again where I was young in ponyvill about not having a cutie mark, I wish I have my cutie mark but still trying to get it, welp most people are still asleep so im just going head out on the deck and look around, maybe talk to some of the Anti-Air guns. Will write later

December 7th 750 hours Another day another dollar. I m writing this on my free time. Thus means no training today. Just got done polishing my gun harness. The rest of the day is going be relaxed. Sirens are sounding got to go

December 7th 1000 hours

We were just informed that one of our harbors was attacked we are now officaly at war. We are sailing in to the harbor later today to rearm to show those zebras whose boss. Will write later.

December 8th 400 hours

Yesterday we sailed into the harbor at 2200 hours yesterday. Usally it takes a hole day to re arm and refuel but we did it in nine hours flat. Also at when rearming a new recuite joined my squadron by thy name of derpy whooves. Looks like the navys taking anypony on now. Heh. Welp gona go hang out on the deck and watch the sun rise. It s a gorgeous sunrise its shame we have to be at war but things never go the you want it. Heh will write later.

December 8th 1200 hours

My first scouting mission. Im heading out in a hour and instad of my old fassion 20mm guns im loaded with a single 12.7 mm gun and a 250 pound bomb. My squadron was picked because we only have two people so no one will get upset. Me and derpy will be heading out soon and to load up. Will write later after I get back

December 8th 1700 hours

Well I still do believe it when on our protrol I spotted a zeb ( short for zebra) sub in the water so I go in for a bombing run and drop my 250 pounder on her and made sure she couldent dive again, then derpy came along dived down and took out the sub. Who would of believed that she would score the first kill in the war. Also I seem to like these 12.7 mm guns I may switch to them. Will write later. Im going for a early dinner and then hit the hay.

December 11th 2100 hours

Well its been 3 days since I wrote a few things has happen but not much. A few moments ago we were informed that were heading to midway, a base where it is in the middle of equestrian and the zeb mainland they say that the zebs are gona attack. Still me and derpy in my squadron. Welp its kinda late so im go to sleep will write tommrow.

December 12th 400 hours

I just woke up like many people, I know this is going to be one hell of a day. Today is going to be the second time we face the zebs. Me and derpy are wide awake we are told that we will be protecting the carriers. I have never seen how the zebs fly. I herd that they are in a metal cockpit welded my metal. Welp only time will tell. Got to go me and derpy are going to get breakfast I herd its danilion sandwiches, my favorite. Will write when I need to re arm.

December 12th 1200 hours

Just got back for lunch the other squadrons were already taking off when derpy and I landed to take our places. We fought off 2 waves of zebs torpedo bombers and dive bombers. I was using the 12.7mm guns and they worked perfectly. I became an ace and finnaly got my cutie mark. After 19 years of working so hard I never knew I would get my cutie mark from shooting down five zebs. Will write later.

December 12th 2100 hours

I cant sleep. No planes are launching due to the darkness. Compleate silence derpy fell asleap right when she hit the bunk. Heh she deserves a good night sleep. Im afraid a zeb destroyer will come and torp us when asleap. Well im going to go try to sleep now, because they don t let tiered ponies fly with loaded guns. Heh will write later.

December 13th 400 hours

Just woke up ponies are already taking off at the break of day. Me and derpys woke up at the same time. We are about to go to the mess. After that well go take off and patrol the air Will write later

December 13th 1200 hours

Just landed back on the deck at the same at the same time the other squadrons again. Me and derpy already ate and im in my bunk writing I don t know where derpy is. Welp im in the mood for a walk ive been flying for a long time. Will write later.


	2. More Days

December 13th 1500 hours

Here we are again me and derpy have the rest of the day off, due to the lack of ponies in our squadron. We were watching other squadrons take off when incoming zebs were inbound. We have been in constant attack for the last 3 hours. When the last wave happened they sunk the pony carrier ERN Celestia, One of the ERN Ponyvill's sister ships. Let me tell you something though, after that we were so angry we sent out 300+ ponies in one wave. We sunk one of their carriers and took out 2 battleships.

Will write later,

December 14th 1200 hours

We did it! We have repelled the zeb attack. Due to the sinking of the ERN Celestia we have extra ponies on board. A few ponies are bunking with me and derpy until we get back to the mainland. But when they sunk the ERN Celestia, it's a I sight I will never forget. A ball of fire one moment, then the ship broke in two, Pegasus trying to take off with all their equipment. Other earth ponies and unicorns were trying to jump off the sides. After she sunk the ERN Ponyvill had a clear sight of all the floating dead ponies. War is Hell, that's something I was taught in training, but never though it was this bad. We are about to reach the mainland in a few hours. We also took some damage too but were still floating.

Will write later,

December 15th 900 hours

We have just reached the mainland. Its nice to see ground again. Heh I'm goning to take the time and go out, also im going to take a look at the damage of the hull.

will write later,

December 15th 1300 hours.

Just got back from walking around the port. Turns out a bomb went right through the deck and into the ammo cache. But luckly didn't do too much. We lost atleast 100 ponies but not too much, but at the same time everypony counts. Nonthing much else happened, im in my bunk at the moment, alone like normal, derpy normally hangs out with other ponies but Im normally alone. We are about to sail off later today,

Will write later

December 19th 200 hours

God its early. But we just sailed to zab infested wake island. We are preparing landing craft for the ground ponies. But its our job as the Navy pegusius to clear them the way. Me and derpy are going to head out soon

Will write later,

December 20th 1100 hours

We just got back, me and derpy, got 12 kills combined. Let me tell you I thought she couldn't aim her guns but the way she performed out there like that was awesome.

will write later,

December 20th 1300 hours

Just got back from the mess, its storming outside pretty hard so were not letting any ponys take off. I can look out the window next to my writing desk and see the battleship ERN Equestria turn to broadside the island. But darn that thing is loud. All those guns firing at once almost flips her. But she is still floating, thankfully, welp got to go

will write later,

December 20th 1900 hours

Its almost 7 o'clock now but I have to use the military time because its clearer, I don't know why they do that, but whatever. Tonight was another dinner they give us when were about to face death in the face, but I faced it and shot it out of the sky..heh. people some times say that the pegusis force is the worst force but I disagree. When in the skys with my gun harness it makes me feel like I'm doing something right, I know im doing something right. Protecting not only the ERN Equestria but the entire country of Equestria. But at times I wonder what it would be like to face death at a closer level. The ground ponies go face the enemy in the face whall I'm always atleast a 100 feet away from my enemys. If I was a ground pony I wouldn't survive, I wouldn't last a minute. Its true though, they have tested me and didn't last half a minute. I don't know but I think that last few sentences was because of my depression, not too sure, im going to hit the bunk now,

May write later,

December 22nd 1400 hours

We have liberated zeb infested wake island and we now control it. But with a huge lost. We lost quite a few pegusis, I even took a round in my leg, blasted AA fire got me. I am grounded, meaning I cant take off, and because of that derpy will be transferring to a different squadron. So its just me now. I am currently in sick bay. There is at least 20 other ponies here, some missing legs, arms, and other body parts. But its kinda calm, cant say it is calm because its really wavy outside and rocking us back and forth. But we are in a huge boat so what do you expect? Whelp, were heading back to the mainland later today, were running low on medical supplies. It's a two day sail to the mainland, so yeah. That's gona ba fun just laying here.

Will write later,

December 25th 200 hours

Just sailed into our harbor, took us longer than we expected. They finally let me out of sickbay, thank god, it started to smell, heh… I have been walking around the deck for the time by myself, watching the beautiful boat sail through the sea. It's a sight only a sailor will enjoy, well more people can enjoy it but it's a sailor's dream. It's a beautiful sight I do say, tis a shame we have to be at war, I know I wrote that in a earler post, but its true, war will taint this land, there is bueatful land everywhere but war taints it, mortar holes, trenches, blood, and everything, it's a real shame

Will write later,

December 27th 1400 hours

Im still grounded, they tried to get me to go back to ponyvill, but if I do I'm afraid they will look at me and laugh or just look at me and just deny me as a living pony. So I stayed on the ERN Ponyvill. Ponies have been ignoring me again. But I'm starting to get used to it. well who dose really caress of the pony revulsion? That's the only thing I know, other than how to shoot down a zeb. Well the only thing im really talking to now is this piece of paper… so yeah. Its like they found out of my history. Welp I don't know so im just going to maybe go to the mess for a late lunch.

Will write later,


	3. Update 3

December 29th 1500 hours

I just recived a letter from my family with a recording set thingy, I really don't know how to use this thing, I will be starting to use this instead of writing because I hate writing… heh, now I can just limp around and talk to nonthing heh…

Will write later,

January 1st 1942 1500 hours

Is this thing on? *bang *bang I think so…. Well this is my first recording log so yeah. We had a celebration on the ship for the new year's.

AUTHORS NOTE

I applause that I haven't been writing too much due to school. I will keep trying to post more parts


	4. The Attack

Authors note*

Hey im back and ready to write I hope to bring more capers here soon, and finish the story too,

till then I present chapter 4

January 2nd 1942 700 hours

*turns on recorder* hello? Its January 2nd and no breaks we have been working hard around the ship. Our ships has joined the main task force and were going to assault zeb infested islands. We are sailing at max speed 21 knots, and im felling a wee bit sick…. One sec

*gages in the background*

ugh… sorry about that, not used to going so fast in the water. We intercepted some zeb messages and herd that the leader of the Impearl zebra navy is going to an island and do stuff, I wasn't told what , but we are to intercept his plane and bring him down, we are launching in half a hour.*turns off recorder*

January 2nd 800 hours

*Rainbow_flyer turn on recorder and yells over the sound of the wind* WE HAVE SIGHTED THE ZEB LEADERS PLANE, WE ARE INTERCEPTING NOW!

*gunfire in the background, and clinging of metal on metal in background too*

ONE OF THE ENGINES ARE ON FIRE, I SEE THEM BAILING OUT

*more gunfire in the background, over the headset the recorder barely picks up another pony saying "MAYDAY MAYDAY, IM HIT, IM GOING DOWN", then all goes silence, Rainbow_flyer turns around and flies to the pony falling out of the sky* COME ON MATE I GOT YA* Rainbow Chases him down going so fast he can barely control himself and pulls out of the dive as he catches the falling pony, but he can't keep himself airborne and falls out of the sky too, but is able to slow the falling down and the both splash in the water.*

"ugh… what happened?" asked the pony that took a round to his wing, completely tearing it off.

*blood started to spill out in the ocean and Rainbow reacted as fast as light, he reached into his pack and pulled out a floatable and blew it up, and pulled the pony that was slow blacking out into the boat and started to work on his wound. After a few moment he had the pony patched up but he was blacked out due to the loss of blood and he couldn't leave the pony laying there so he stayed on the floatable hoping somepony will notice them.*

Well then …. What do I do now?

*the sound of a propeller is in the background*

Wait… oh god….. AHHHHHHHH

*a huge splash goes off in the back ground and the recorder pick up the sound of a body getting thrown in the water*

Hmmf hmmf

*the sound of gasping as something splashes out of the water*

Bloody, the transport plane landed right next to me, well it's not really a landing more like falling out of the sky and landing on its belly, but it's the same thing.

*grunts are picked up on the recorder as Rainbow climbs in the floatable*

The pony that fell out of the sky is still there, lying there like as if nothing is happening well im going to turn off the recorder so it doesn't use any more battery.

January 3rd 1200 hours

Its been a day now the other pony sadly didn't make it and I am still floating out I the openness of the sea, going where ever the sea takes me, I'm afraid that this may be the end of the line for me. I haven't seen any land yet, and my bloody wing is broken due to the transport plane falling down and part of the wing broke off and hit my wing. I don't know how much longer I will last out here.

January 4th 400 hours

T…T….this is the end… I can't do it anymore….Im Blacking out, and I know if I black out it will be the end…Anypony finding this, im sorry for failing you….

*all goes silence for about a hour when the recorder picks up the sound of wings flapping*

"hawk to home nest, I repeat hawk to home nest do you hear me?" said the pony

"home nest hears you loud and clear, over."

"We may have a problem here"

*and the recorder dies*


	5. Captured

*authors note….again, in this chapter I will be making it in Rainbows view, not with notes or the recorder, I may use the recorder next chapter but this time it will be what he is thinking/seeing

*beep *beep *beep *beep

Ugh….Where am I?

*turns left and right*

"Why am I in a dark room?"

*hears the sound of hoofs in the other room then the door opens*

"Turn down the lights I can't see"

"Good" says the animal that walked into the room

"Good? Why good?" asked Rainbow

"Because of this" the animal pounced at Rainbow and held a knife to his throat

Rainbow is in shock now, just realizing that he isn't on the Equestria, but on a zebra ship.

"Umm... Where am I?" asked Rainbow

"Where are you? I'm the one asking questions, but I guess I can spare this one; you're on the greatest battleship ever made, the Yamato, the greatest ship to ever sail. She has more firepower than anything in your pony fleet can ever make"."

"I doubt that" Replied Rainbow

The zebra gasped "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT"

*The zebra pushed the knife closer to the pony's throat*

"Come on lets settle this like horses, there's no need to kill each other" said Rainbow, which was about to freak out.

*the zebra lowered the knife*

"I don't want to do this to you… I'm being forced to. I am opposed to the war, but I was dragged into it"

*the zebra backed away and brought him his recorder*

"here, we found this when we captured you, I took picked it up before anyone else could find it, but we weren't the first to find you, your fleet sent a hole rescue mission to find you, but my officers interrupted the messages and got to you first."

*Rainbow takes the recorder and listens as the recorder plays back what it recorded*

"hawk to home nest, I repeat hawk to home nest do you hear me?"

"home nest hears you loud and clear, over."

"We may have a problem here"

*then the recorder cuts off*

*rainbow looks at the recorder, then the zebra, knowing that the pony that radioed in was probably dead now*

"what…how…." Replies rainbow, at a loss of words

A few moments go by, and then rainbow breaks the silence

"Why did you keep this?"

The zebra replies," because, this is what war has become, and I think it should be stopped"

"you just cant stop a war just like that"

"I know I can't but I'm going to try, follow me" says the zebra glancing towards the door.

The two horses head towards the door, the zebra sticks out his head and starts to move, the lime green Pegasus follows closely behind.

They get to the zebras bunk, where there is no zebra else there

"what do you need to fly a couple hundred miles?" says the zebra

"what do you mean, that's impossible!"

"well we'll just have to try I am going to get you back to your fleet like it or not"

Rainbow didn't know what to say, but was thankful.

Then the zebra said "youll be getting off this ship tonight"


	6. the escape

SCHREEEECH*

ALERT…. ALERT….. WE HAVE A P.O.W ESCAPE….. BE ON THE LOOK OUT…. LAST SEEN WITH STAFF SARGENT 5739….. HE ALSO WENT MISSING TOO…. ALL ZEBRAS ON THE YAMATO BE ON THE LOOK OUT

"They know we escaped, how will we ever get out now?"

"there is one way, we have a sub on this boat we can launch out of"

"wow you guys do have everything"

"come on follow me"

*just in sight of the door to the sub room they hear a hoof steps and rainbow hears it and to only look behind him to see 3 zebras with guns aiming at them*

"What do we do now?" asks the zebra thinking they were cought.

*rainbow pulling out a knife from his hidden pocket he quickly flies at full force and slits the first zebra, the other two start shooting when rainbow went in between the both of the last two, ending up for them to shoot themselves*

"Quickly we must go"

*they get into the sub room get into the sub and launches, after a few seconds from the launch rainbow turns the mini-sub around loads the only torpedo it has and launches it right into the side of the ship, and heads for home with the zebra.

Writers note*

sorry im not updating this so often, i kinda forgot about it, i kinda been working on getting better ships on world of warships and youtube, if you would like check out my youtube at channel/UCuBJJoNLMHqyI-KmL8IPwQg


	7. The Return

January 4th 1200 hours

*meanwhile on the equestria*

"Derpy I am sorry to inform you your old squadron leader went MIA"

"What? How?"

"we don't know, one of our scouts found him we lost communication with the scout."

*ALL POINES TO THEIR BATTLESTAIONS I REPEAT ALL HOVES ON DECK ZEB AIRRAID INBOUND*

Flak goes off everywhere as the ponies try to defend their ships, but not all shots hit their target, and that one will get through. After a few moments of constant fire a zeb dive bomber dives on the equestria and puts a hole through the flight deck right to the equipment hanger, killing aleast 200 ponies. But the ship is still afloat. After the air raid the crews are still trying to put out the fire.

"ERN Luna to ERN Equestria we have spotted a mini-sub we don't know who it is, should we drop depth charges? Over"

"ERN Equestria to ERN Luna Hold you fire , try to make it come up to the surface though, over"

*a few munites later the fire on the equestria was put out and all the crew watched the mini-sub come up to surface, then the hatch opens and a green Pegasus flies out of it. the crew of the equestria notices who it is and cheers, knowing that he may of never returned. But after rainbow flies out the zebra climbs out, but now the same welcome, but as a welcome with a face full of guns.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE" Rainbow screams

"WHY SHOULD WE IT'S A BLOODY ZEB"  
"YOU SHOULDN'T BECAUSE HE SAVED ME"

They all lower their guns.

*the commanding officer comes on to the deck on the equestria and yells

"RAINBOW, YOU, NOW, MY OFFICE"

"oh yay now I have to go through this now" says rainbow


End file.
